


Christmas Morning

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy.

Vince wakes early on Christmas. As he open his eyes, he can feel the weight of the stocking at the end of his bed. His fingers itch with the desire to open it, but he ignores it, for now at least, and pads into Howard's room. The older man is already awake, having got up put the heating on. Vince crawls into bed beside him and they snuggle until they hear Naboo and Bollo getting up. 

Then Howard goes to put the kettle on and Vince drags his enormous stocking into the lounge, where they spend the morning opening presents.


End file.
